The present invention relates in general to thermal compression gang bonding of semiconductive devices and, more particularly, to thermal compression gang bonds obtained between copper and gold portions of structures for interconnecting the semiconductive device to a utilization circuit. Such connecting structures would include, for example, the lead frame, interconnect leads and the gang bonding bumps on the semiconductive device.